British Waifu
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Damien has a hard time explaining his feelings for Pip, but maybe some karaoke can help. Fluffy Dip Songfic.


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes: _

_-My first time writing Dip, not a huge fan, but this song just stuck out. _

_-The song is actually titled 'Pony Waifu' but I changed the lyrics a but._

_-Major Songfic fluff ahead; be warned._

* * *

Pip adjusted his microphone, casting a nervous glance at his friend. Damien gave him a cocky smile and dropped two dollars worth of quarters in the Karaoke machine.

"You still up for this?" He asked calmly.

"I- yes. I'm rather nervous though." Pip admitted, fiddling with his cap.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be nervous about." Damien reassured him. "All you gotta do is sing the words on screen, then the audience will applaud you. OR BURN IN HELL." Damien cast a threatening glare at the audience, who nodded fearfully.

Pip rolled his eyes, completely aware of Damien's antics. His friend was rather protective of him, even though he was originally the one who beat him up. He squeezed his sweaty palms and wiped them off on his slacks.

"I'm still nervous." He said, avoiding Damien's gaze.

"S'okay." Damien smirked, throwing two more dollars in. "We can do a duet. I'll start, you just follow." He grabbed himself a microphone and took a deep breath before selecting a song.

A cheerful piano tune began, and Damien tapped his foot along to it. Pip looked at the small screen in front of him, not daring to stare at Damien for fear of blushing or something equally embarrassing. As Damien had promised, he went first.

"_I think that you're rather unique, perhaps you're something new, and if you'd like to oblige, I'd like to get to know you._" Damien sang, his voice, although more well-fitted for a screamo song and rather scratchy, fitting perfectly in tune.

"_You seem fundamentally fun, I feel like being your friend, let's see the big city lights, and find how well we blend_." Pip nearly snorted at the words, Damien seemed like anything but fun on first impressions. But, the Brit had to give Damien something, he was pretty humorous. Even if his 'humor' was twisted and centered around pranks and harm.

"Shall we?" Damien asked tentetively as he began to step off stage and offering a hand to Pip.

"Of course." Pip took his hand and started to walk off. Damien wasn't finished with their song yet, though.

"_I hope you don't mind if I say, I'm smitten by your smile, I hope you like all my jokes, and that you'll stay for awhile_." He said, sincerity filling his brown-red eyes. Pip wasn't sure if he was kidding, or legitimately serious. But he still wanted to sing along anyways.

As he was led out and onto Damien's vehicle, a motorcycle, he had to improve through the next verse.

"_I'd gab that your humor is grand, at least what I understand, it seems your passion rubs off, it's better than I planned_." Pip flushed a deep red once he realized he had used the word 'passion' Damien wasn't to daunted, however and began to drive off down the road and through tunnels.

"You're pretty cool." Damien said softly.

"Er- you too, ol' chap." Pip said, his thin arms wrapped awkwardly around Damien's waist.

"_It's the start of something too great, it's really much profound, I'm glad we ventured a chance, it's frankly hard to expound_." Damien sang, as they neared the yearly fall fair. Pip's eyes filled with delight as he hopped off the bike and looked at it.

They trotted down and people shot them weird looks. Pip was used to it anymore. Hanging out with the son of Satan didn't really make you invisible. It singled you out, in a bad way. His friendship with Damien was constantly scorned upon, much to his disliking, and especially at public events, nasty looks were thrown.

"_Do you think we both have a chance? Can we even get by? I know the odds are against-_" Pip was cut off as Damien snatched his hand and gazed at him with warmhearted eyes.

"_We'll make it if we try." _

Damien's eyes lit up and he quickly yanked Pip along with him as he grabbed a vendor's cart when he wasn't looking. Thankfully, the thing was on wheels so they could run away quicker. The two raced up a flight of ramp stairs and aimed the thing at a passing roller coaster. In one quick movement, Damien pushed the cart onto the roller coaster's tracks and sat back to watch. Pip brushed away soft hair from Damien's forehead and let his eyes drift to the noirette beside him. They were lit up like a kid who'd gotten an early Christmas present. The world stopped, if only for a moment when Pip looked into them.

_"You're hair's soft as feathery down, my eyes, they look into, such trust and vigorous life_-" Damien softly muttered as he seen the roller coaster go up the hill. He barely paid attention to the fact that his hand was over Pip's, perhaps because the feeling just felt so normal and right.

"_I am your British Waifu."_ Pip ended cheerfully. He liked the idea, even though he felt a hot flush on his face. He hoped Damien wouldn't mind having their hands together longer.

The roller coaster train rammed by and crashed head-on with the vendor's food, which was apparently tacos and other assorted Mexican foods. Meat splattered the kids thoroughly and the two pranksters chuckled as they heard the disgusted screams. Damien turned to Pip happily and grinned softly. Butterflies rammed at his chest, but he didn't mind them one bit. If Pip gave him these butterflies, he might as well keep them.

Damien felt like he needed to give his friend some butterflies too. Just to be fair. His heart felt light and happy, which was a nice turn for him. "_That makes my poor heart burst with glee, and I hope that it's true, that you were dained to chose me-" _

"_I am your British Waifu." _Pip reassured him.

The two closed the space between them unconsciously, not even noticing the closeness when they touched foreheads. Damien closed his eyes and breathed in Pip's distinct scent; fresh bread and mint tea. When he opened them again, he seen that Pip must've been doing the same thing, although he wasn't sure what was so special about his musky smell.

"You know, Pip, I'm not the closest in touch with my feelings, okay? So take everything that I'm going to say now to heart." Damien instructed, his pale face glowing a simple shade of pink.

"Right-o." Pip complied.

"I never have had any sort of 'feelings' for anyone. Until I met you. I don't know what that means, but it's something special." Damien began, avoiding Pip's eyes for fear of being laughed at or rejection. "I think you filled something in my- my heart that I didn't even know was gone in the first place." Damien winced at his words. He was never the best with them, and he wished he was so he could show Pip how he felt without being so incredibly horrid with his word choices.

"I think that's really sweet." Pip sighed happily, his hand still over Damien's. "I never thought I could really mean anything to anyone. Heck- I only have one friend, and that's you. Hearing that; it's really nice." Pip admitted shyly, looking at Damien hopefully.

"Thank you, Pip." Damien said finally.

"For what?" Pip asked curiously.

"For being my British Waifu, of course." Damien gave him a familiar cocky smile and tilted his head towards the fair. "Come on, we still have some work to do."

The two tromped down the hill, their hands gently brushing each other's and smiling the whole way.

"_Professor me on foolhardy dreams, tell me what you are fond of, whisper your every wish. I think that I'm in love."_ Damien's voice somehow got rather smooth and soft. Pip couldn't help but notice that Damien said the word, 'love'. He gulped before moving to the next verse as they neared a bee-bee gun booth.

"_You know that I love you too, you pick me up when I'm blue, can't say, what more could I need? I am your British Waifu_." Pip murmured loud enough for Damien to hear before paying the man behind the booth and aiming for the red star.

Pip shot nearly everything out, but still to no avail. The man behind the booth bid them goodbye rudely, and turned around.

"Wait." Damien demanded. "I want to play." He passed the man three dollars and took the bee-bee gun out of it's socket.

Just as it appeared he was going to start pelting the target, he instead shifted the gun to point to the vendor and pulled the trigger. Automatic fire kicked in and soon the man was full of little copper pellets. Damien took this as his high-time and hopped over the rails, picking out a red nicely-made monkey and throwing it to Pip. The Brit wrapped the fabric arms around himself and clasped them together with the Velcro. As Damien hopped down, Pip hugged him enthusiastically.

"What about your prize, chap?" Pip asked, puzzled.

"I already got it." Damien said before walking over to a nearby telephone pole and beckoning for Pip to follow.

Pip followed him up, and once they reached the top he looked downwards to their target. A spinning ride with an open top was underneath them, spinning at an odd angle. Damien smirked and flashed his friend his hand, a bunch of industrial push-pins. With the flick of his wrist, they toppled into the spinning device, and sounds of pain erupted from it. Pip giggled happily as he seen the look of pure joy on Damien's face.

"_I'll be there for you every night._" Damien sang softly as they dismounted the telephone pole.

"_And I will be there too."_ Pip promised. "_You are my very best friend, and I'm your British Waifu." _

The two made their way to the final attraction, the Ferris wheel, and skipped to the front of the line, graciously taking a booth and ignoring the yells of outrage from the line. As the machine went up, Damien waited for them to have a clear view of Stark's Pond, where the fireworks would be, before shutting off the main power box to the fair. Lights flickered off and the ride stopped so that they'd have a perfect view.

"_You know you are the light of my life._" Damien muttered, which was actually rather true.

_"I know that we'll get though." _

_"You're everything that I need." _

_"I am your British Waifu." _

The fireworks began, bright colors flooding the dark sky. Pip smiled happily and Damien could only think of what the next day might bring.

_"I predict a future for us." _

_"We're gonna make it shine." _

_"Because I know that I'm yours." _

_"And I know you're mine." _


End file.
